Balm of the Soul
by Ilmare-Ilse
Summary: A truly original Concept: a bunch of ficlets inspired by a bunch of random songs. Some spoilers for Season 5.
1. The NAtional Anthem

**The National Anthem - Radiohead**

* * *

His muscles kept twitching against his will. Head bobbing up and down.

His head was still focused on his task, eyes still searching, but his body just wasn't cooperating right now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. They were shaking him, so he had to take control of his body.

He took off his earphones, and turned to see the annoyed face of Mac Taylor.

"Adam, we need those results now."

"I'm on it Mac!"


	2. Charmless Man

**Charmless Man - Blur**

**

* * *

  
**

"You should know that no one escapes justice…"

"Mac, should we cuff him?"

"… that no one is above the law…"

"Mac, he's getting away…"

"… that you shouldn't have pissed _me_ off… Wait, Flack! Where did he go?

"We had to chase him down the street and get him in the car. If you're done with your speech maybe we can take him to the precinct?"

"Err… Yes, of course!"


	3. Ho Humm

**Ho Humm – Moloko**

* * *

He was sitting on his couch, watching a random game and wishing she hadn't gone out on a girl's night.

The sound of the doorbell distracted him from his self pitying mood.

As he opened the door a dark figure in a tight, black dress entered his apartment, luring him closer into a long kiss.

As they came up for air, he couldn't help to ask. "I thought this was a _girls only_ night."

"Well, I suddenly felt the need to change plans, unless you have a problem, Detective?" She finished with another long kiss.

He chuckled, following her into the bedroom. "Not a problem, Detective"


	4. Linger

**Linger – Cranberries**

_

* * *

I've fallen in love with you and I have to figure out how to let that go._

She stormed out of the room, cursing herself for saying too much, for sounding like a soap opera character. _Damn! I'm not a 13 year old!_

She hated this feeling of being wrapped around his little finger. And he had no clue what she had been talking about.

She knew that Danny had gotten closer to Rikki, maybe closer than she would've liked, and he was pulling away from her. It was crystal clear, but she needed him to say it, to go ahead and _say it!_


	5. Never Gonna Happen

**Never Gonna Happen – Lily Allen**

* * *

Kendall deleted for the nth time a text message on her phone. Lindsay gave her an amused look.

"I didn't take Adam for the persistent type."

Kendall gave a long suffering sigh. "He's a really nice guy, and a great friend, but how many excuses do I have to give him before he takes the hint?!"

Lindsay put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid you'll just have to be painfully honest with him."


	6. Unbelievable

**Unbelievable - EMF  
**

* * *

He made her feel gorgeous

Hell, she had grown up with four brothers. Being pretty wasn't one of her top priorities. She was meant to be tough, to be smart. She never gave it much though to being beautiful. And gorgeous was just out of the question.

So when he showed up in her life it was the first time she truly felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. Even on her Pjs, after having only four hours of sleep, he looked at her like the most beautiful treasure on earth. And she was surprised to discover that she loved it.


	7. Morning Song

**Morning Song – Jewel**

* * *

He had taken more time than he had planned to get to the scene, but it was all Jess' fault. Not that he could tell that to Mac.

After agreeing with him that he had to go to the scene, she still had refused to give him the keys to the handcuffs, and started making things that made it pretty difficult for him to concentrate enough to open the lock. And of course that he had to change afterwards.

So when he arrived to the scene 20 minutes later than he should have, he couldn't just go ahead and tell Mac that Jess had handcuffed him to the bed, so he lied. "Sorry Mac, the traffic was crazy out there!"

And Mac just gave him an amused look, not buying his act at all.


	8. True Love Waits

**T****rue Love Waits – Radiohead**

* * *

He had followed her to Greece, had bended the rules, had kept quiet about all that he knew. Just to protect her, just to keep her safe.

He kept telling himself that it was all because she had had enough problems in her life, he was just being a good friend, and he would be there whenever she needed him.

He would stop everything, ignore everything if she needed his help, it's what good friends do.

Maybe one day she would see what a good friend he was, and maybe something else. But until then, he would still be waiting, would hang onto her like a good friend, like that and so much more…


	9. What If

**What if I do – Foo Fighters**

* * *

The questions keep tormenting him every night, stealing his sleep.

_What if I had gone instead of her?_

_What if I__ had offered to make her breakfast that morning?_

_What if they had overslept?_

_What if he had gotten there sooner?_

_What if…_

_What if…_

_What if…_

_Would she still be here with him?_

_Why had she gone?_

Thousands of questions. And not a single answer.


	10. My Immortal

**M****y Immortal – Evanescence**

* * *

He never saw her cry. They had dated for a few months and even when she was most upset, he hadn't seen her shed a tear.

He shed many tears in front of her grave, but he couldn't help himself. He came here almost every day. His days were empty without her, without work. But here he felt close to her, and it kept him as sane as he could hope to be for now.

* * *

A/N: Well, if you're reading this, then thank you for your attention! I hope you liked my microscopic ficlets. I'd like if you dropped a line...

See you around!


End file.
